


Let Me Play For A While

by Phantasmic



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmic/pseuds/Phantasmic
Summary: I'm working on a series of one shots in response to  prompts on Tumblr.  Some may evolve into longer works as I go, otherwise this is me getting back into writing again after a long hiatus.
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s), Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. I See You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, be kind :)
> 
> Smut Prompt: *” "were you masturbating?” “Do you think of me when you touch yourself?”
> 
> Sihtric /OC Modern AU
> 
> Eva is the bratty younger sister of Gisela and my own character, I do not lay claim to any of the others.

Eva was cocky, slightly arrogant and she knew it; in fact revelled in it because if her attitude pushed others away, they couldn’t get close enough to hurt her. Most people got pissed off with her easily, but her older sister Gisela’s friends were a little more patient. And sometimes it pissed her off and put her in an antagonistic mood.  
Like when she had arranged with Gis to meet her at her and Uhtred’s place after work. When she got there, there were no lights on downstairs, to her annoyance. Why would her sister invite her over if she wasn’t going to be in? Sighing, Eva went to the key safe at the side of the house and punched in the code. Gisela and Uhtred had invested in this in case any of their friends needed access in an emergency, and Eva had somewhere safe to crash if she needed to. Not that she did, but she appreciated the offer. Retrieving the key, she let herself in and switched on the hall light, before removing her shoes. There would be hell to pay if she didn’t do that as soon as she got in. She went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge, which disappointingly lacked chocolate. There was beer though, but she would have felt bad taking that so she settled with boiling the kettle to make coffee.  
Realising she had to pee, she padded up the stairs to the first floor bathroom.  
After finishing her business, she was about to head back down when she noticed the one of the spare room lights was on, and the door was slightly ajar. If she strained, she could also hear very low murmuring voices, as if the TV had been left on.

Sighing, and knowing that her sister wasn’t normally one for wasting electricity she decided to shut them off. She pushed the door open and shrieked - there was Sihtric, a good friend of Gis and Uhtred’s laying back against the headboard of the bed with his phone in his hand and his other hand down his trousers. Seeing her he swore loudly and removed his trouser hand and quickly shut his phone off.  
“What the fuck Eva?!” he panted, and delighted in the faint blush appearing on his cheeks.  
“Don’t what the fuck me, were you masturbating?” she asked, eyeballing him. She had always found him attractive, but hadn’t been one for relationships and didn’t think her future brother in law would appreciate her using his best friend as a plaything. She was trying to get a peek as to whether he was still hard, but his jogging bottoms were too loose for her to get a good look.  
“So what if I was?” he snapped back. Eva still stood in the doorway, hands on her hips.  
“What if Gis and Uhtred came back?”  
“They said they’d text when they were on their way over,” he shrugged sheepishly.  
“So you thought it was acceptable to just… get comfy in the spare room and beat your meat?” Eva raised an eyebrow.  
Sihtric shrugged. She had caught him, there was no need to make it even more awkward. “It’s been one of those days. I was horny, had what I thought was going to be an empty house and wifi. Also, I’m paying them rent so it’s not like I just… look I don’t have to explain myself to you,”  
“I didn’t realise you were staying here,” Eva smirked raising an eyebrow. “If I’d known, I’d have been more sneaky so I could watch the show,” she winked before flouncing off to make coffee. Sihtric stared at her retreating figure, mouth agape. He wouldn’t have even known what to say had she waited for a response. 

Eva’s smile stayed in place as she finished making coffee and took it into the lounge. She had no intentions of telling anyone what she had just witnessed, and doubted Sihtric would confess to Gisela her little sister had walked in when he had his hand wrapped around his dick.Still, it would be fun to fuck with him over it for the evening. She was surprised he hadn’t come down himself yet, either he was embarassed or finishing himself off. The latter thought sent a little shiver through her, she hadn’t thought of him that way before, not really but the thought was not an unpleasant one. She hadn’t actually seen his cock as it was covered at the time but she couldn’t help but think about it now, and suddenly that little encounter made her realise she fancied him.  
“Fuck,” she whispered to herself, Standing and stretching, she took her coffee cup back to the kitchen and spotted a pack of cigarettes on the worktop. They definitely weren’t Uhtred’s or Gisela’s and she hadn’t noticed them before. They must be Sihtric’s. Grinning a wicked grin, she helped herself to one and went out the back door for a smoke. She was feeling tense now and really hoped the others would be back soon. She jumped when the door opened behind her and Sihtric stepped out, his own cigarette between his lips. She hadn’t really looked at his lips before, but they looked soft and…she had to stop. 

“Did you take one of my cigarettes?” he asked.  
“Was it that good you had to smoke after?” she retorted before she could stop herself. Shut up Eva she thought.  
She was surprised that he laughed out loud in response.  
“So you’re still thinking about that?” Eva felt trapped but the gleam in his eyes suggested he was enjoying her discomfort. Bastard, he should be the one squirming in embarrassment, She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t see a lot,” she shrugged, meeting his gaze.  
“Would you have liked to see more?”  
“Did you want me to stay?”  
“You can’t just respond with more questions,” he frowned.  
“Yes I can. Did you carry on after I left?” SHUT UP! Her inner monologue screamed at her. Sihtric was pleasantly taken aback. Sure, he had known Eva for some time but never really paid any close attention to Gisela’s younger sister. She was pretty, and generally quite spiky. But there was something that drew him to her, sure she was a brat but he kind of liked that. Being the focus of her sharp tongue was fun.  
“I’d have been rather uncomfortable if I didn’t,” he admitted, glancing at her sideways. “And when you mentioned something about sneaking, well that was interesting.” Eva took another drag on her cigarette and feeling brave sidled closer to him before whispering,  
“Do you think of me when you touch yourself?” Jesus Christ Eva what are you doing to yourself and him? To her surprise, Sihtric turned quickly and gently but firmly grabbed her jaw, pulling her towards him.  
“Be careful what you’re saying Eva, because I’m not one of your fuck boys,”  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”  
“Don’t think I haven’t seen how you are around guys Eva; flirting with them, leading them on, taking what you want and then kicking them to the kerb so they can’t get close and hurt you.” Eva’s heart hammered in her chest and she was at a loss for words. He was right though; she did do that with guys and she didn’t want to get hurt, so she was always the one to take, take, take and then end it. No wonder people thought she was a bitch.  
“I don’t think about you like that,” she muttered as he released her jaw. She was pretty stunned to be honest that he had paid enough attention to her up until now to realise how she worked. She was aware that they were on the edge of something, and she had to think carefully before proceeding if this was to have a positive outcome. She didn’t move away though, inches separating their bodies.  
“Good,” he replied. “And in answer to your question, I might need some more information. Or inspiration.” He looked her up and down, winked and stalked back into the house.  
“Sihtric!” she called after him, then heard more voices. Great, Uhtred and Gisela were home. Hello, evening of awkward tension.


	2. Muddy Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Finan and Outdoor kink.  
> This one is explicit.

Their plan for a picnic on the park had gone tits up when it started hammering it down. Rea and Finan hastily packed their food away, though not before a lot of it got wet, grabbed their bottle of prosecco and headed to the edge of the forest nearby for shelter.  
“Of course it’s started raining,” Rea groaned, wiping dripping hair from her face.  
“At least you have a jacket,” Finan pointed out, although Rea’s grey hoodie was offering little shelter and already growing darker in colour thanks to the relentless drops.  
“Let’s go further into the trees,” she suggested, grabbing Finan’s hand and leading him through the gnarled roots and low growing plants of the forest floor. It was still raining pretty hard, and the trees didn’t actually offer much in the way of shelter but Finan was enjoying the adventure and having some much needed alone time with his girlfriend, who had found what apparently was an acceptable tree to lean against and swig Prosecco straight from the bottle.  
“Any of that going for me?” he asked.  
“Sure,” she replied, holding it out for him. She giggled as he tipped it back a bit far and the fixxy liquid exploded into his mouth causing him to splutter as it ran down his chin.  
“Yer could at least help me!” he sulked, trying to hold back his own grin.  
“Come here,” she murmured, pulling his face closer to hers and to his surprise licking the fizz from his neck, along his jaw and to his mouth, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and stepping back to her tree with a self satisfied grin and licking her lips.  
She knew that would get to him, and saw his eyes darken. Holding his gaze, she held her hand out for the bottle and keeping eye contact, slowly lowered her mouth over it before gently tilting it to enjoy some of the delicious liquid inside, mess free.  
“You’re rushing Finan, you need to go slower,” she chastised him.  
Finan couldn’t help himself, he closed the gap so that Rea was flush against the tree and ravished her lips with his, tasting the wine as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Rea ground against him, not surprised to feel his hardness through their clothes.  
“Yer better not be teasing me woman,” he growled, his hands going down to her hips to pull them even closer together,”  
“Never,” Rea replied, taking his lips with hers again, this time one hand on his arse as the other kept hold of the bottle. “Though don’t you think we’d better stop and take this elsewhere before someone sees?”  
“Who is here to see?” he asked incredulously. He had a point, the wooded area was pretty quiet and if anyone was going to come and seek shelter from nearby, they would have seen them by now.  
“Maybe we ought to give them something to see,” she whispered, hands fumbling for the belt at the top of Finan’s jeans. “Swap places with me” Finan kissed her again and allowed her to carefuly maneuver them so that his back was now against the solid trunk, Rea’s fingers having already made quick work of the belt and now she was on her knees dragging his wet jeans down slightly so the top of his dark green boxers were exposed. There was already a small patch of pre-cum, and grinning Rea mouthed over it in anticipation.  
“Jesus fuck,” Finan groaned. Rea smiled and kissed the tip of his cock through the material before rocking back slightly to give her better access to the prize in front of her.  
Not caring at this point if there was anyone around, Rea eased his boxers down just enough so that his cock, already hard and waiting sprung out. Her mouth began to water at the sight of Finan’s hard cock in tongue’s reach and the expression on his face as he looked down at her, totally at her mercy despite the fact she was the one on her knees. Rea reached for the bottle again and filed her mouth with Prosecco, before quickly covering his cock with her mouth so that he could feel the bubbles fizzing against his skin. It felt delicious, and Rea enjoyed the combination of the wine and the taste of Finan on her tongue. She carefully swallowed, hollowing out her cheeks for extra pressure and Finan groaned again, grabbing a fistful of her wet, loose brunette hair. Smiling, she took her time licking and sucking slowly, swirling her tongue around the tip. She put the bottle down and gripped his thigh with her right hand whilst she used the left to come up and tease his perinium in time with her mouth. The fact they were outdoors and in theory anyone could come along at any time added to the thrill Rea felt hearing Finan’s groans and feeling his thigh muscles tighten as he got closer to his release.  
Encouraged by this, Rea moved her mouth lower and sucked his balls whilst stroking his cock, before licking up the shaft and replacing her hand with her mouth once more, taking him so deep she thought she would gag. AS his groans became more urgent, she pulled away and took another mouthful of Prosecco before taking him deep again and it wasn’t long before he was spilling down her throat, fist tightening in her hair.  
Rea stood and kissed him as he adjusted himself and fastened his jeans and belt again, which was a struggle as they had only got wetter we the rain was not stopping anytime soon. As he looked down he noticed her knees were covered in mud and started laughing.  
“Oh for fucks sake,” Rea groaned, but couldn’t help laughing. “Now everyone we meet is going to know what we’ve been up to!”  
“I know,” Finan grinned. The bastard was proud of this!  
“Come on you, let’s get home. I need a shower,” she stated, taking his hand.  
“I can help with that,” he replied, pulling her in for one more kiss before setting off. It continued to rain, and thankfully they didn’t encounter anyone else on their walk back to the car. By the time they pulled into Finan’s driveway and took the remains of their picnic into the house, Rea had quite forgotten about the state of her knees for a short while. Until Finan’s housemate, Sihtric, commented.  
“Have you been gardening Rea?” he asked.  
“What, in this? You must be joking!” she replied incredulously.  
“Praying then?” he asked, munching on an apple with a grin on his face.  
“Shut up!” Finan mouthed to him, before Rea cottoned on a moment later what he was referring to and went bright red.  
“Fuck off,” she frowned, and without waiting for Finan headed up to shower. He wasn’t far behind.


	3. Who wears the...Skirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit/NSFW/smut  
> Eva and Sihtric are invited to a burlesque show and dress to impress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A response to another prompt "you look better in my clothes than I do!" I think this was meant to be a fluff prompt but apparently I can only do smut at the moment.

"Hurry up Sihtric, what's taking so long?!" Eva whined as she waited for him to finish getting ready. The bastard had locked the bathroom door so she couldn't even go in and badger him. They were going to a burlesque night tonight; neither had been to one before but had been persuaded by some of Eva's friends especially as they knew one of the performers. She was quite looking forward to what he would be wearing; one of the things she loved about Sihtric was his enthusiasm and openness to trying new things and his attention to detiail. Eva adjusted her navy satin corset again, which she had paired with a silver net skirt under which she wore suspenders of which the tops were just visible beneath the hem of her skirt. She teamed it with killer navy heels she had borrowed from Gisela, with or without her permission. She definitely wouldn't be able to bend or dance in that outfit, but that wasn't the point. They were there to see a performance,

"Alright, I'm ready," he called. 

"About time," she huffed, going back into the bedroom to check her eye make up again.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. Eva smiled and indulged him.

"OK," she responded, sitting on the bed with her eyes closed. She heard the sound of the lock being pulled back, and heavy footsteps cross the hall to her bedroom and stop in the doorway.

"Open," he instructed.

Eva opened her eyes and felt like she couldn't breathe, Sihtric was a feast for the eyes literally from head to toe; head freshly shaved pn the left so his thick dark curls tumbled over the right side of his face where his already piercing eyes were lined with kohl. His firm torso and arms were encased in a fishnet long sleeved shirt, and he was wearing a shiny black PVC skirt. Her PVC skirt, which clung to his hips and ended just below his knees. His legs were adorned with more fishnet, the holes in these slightly bigger than those on his shirt, and the look was completed with a pair of heavy platform boots which he must have borrowed from someone because Eva had never seen them before, plus they added a couple of inches to his height.

"Wow" was all Eva could say, licking her lips subconsciously. "You look ridiculously hot!"

Seeing him hard in her own skirt did incomprehensibly things to her mind. 

"I don't know if I want to fuck you or put you on a step and worship you," she mused, leaning forward to palm the shiny bulge protruding from the front of the skirt. She revelled at the texture of the shiny PVC over his hard cock. Suddenly she stepped back mouth wide open.

"What? Why did you stop?" he asked, slightly breathless.

"Are you even wearing underwear?!" she demanded incredulously.

"That's for you to find out," he grinned, reaching out and pulling her back towards him, specifically moving her hand back to where it was to continue. Eva rubbed him again for a short while and then got lower, running her hands up from the inside of his ankles over the boots, until the reached his legs, running her hands over the gaps of the tights. She continued her journey upwards, making sure to go under the hem of the skirt making him shiver as he felt her fingers reach his inner thighs.

"Well at this stage I'm half afraid you have a thong on," she giggled, not being able to help herself. 

"Don't tempt me woman," he joked, though his laugh turned into a silent gasp as Eva's fingertips grazed his balls and then moved up to grasp his cock.

"This shouldn't be as hot as it is," she remarked, stroking him slowly, the fishnets he was wearing making an interesting texture. He was getting so hard she was worried it would be painful for him pressing against the material, but the expression on Sihtric's face was definitely not one of discomfort. It obviously caused some frustration though, as he stepped back and turned his attention to Eva, pulling her up and kissing her roughly. 

"You....look....exquisite," he sighed between kisses. Eva lowered her gaze and smiled. She knew she did, but hearing it from him made her truly believe it. "And I can't let you leave this room before fucking you," he continued, making Eva gasp. She smiled coyly and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bed, but he shook his head. "not in these outfits," he grinned, pulling her close again and gently but firmly leading her to the dressing table so she was stood facing the mirror. Sihtric stood behind her, so she could watch his reflection in the mirror, and he ran his hands from her ankles to her skirt, lifting it and pulling her underwear down. He even gave her arse a quick spank for good measure; Eva moaned in surprise and he grinned. She watched as he hitched up the skirt he was wearing until it was over his hips and then ripped the front of fishnets to free his cock. 

Before she could even wince on his behalf, his fingers were exploring her from behind, the other hand lifting her leg to give him better access. Eva rocked back on to his fingers unable to take her eyes off him. He deftly took a condom from the dresser drawer and rolled it over his cock. He used her wetness to slick himself and then, her leg still lifted he lined up and slowly entered her, using his other hand to pull her hair back. Eva braced herself against the wooden surface of the dressing table, their eyes meeting. He moved carefully at first so to make sure she was comfortable, and then let himself go, slamming into her. All she could do was grip on and watch as he took her mercilessly. He was so turned on he knew he wouldn't last long, and he moved the hand that had been holding her hair in front of her to rub her most sensitive spot to bring her along with him. He felt her tremble as her orgasm approached, and this was enough to send him over the edge. She watched with half lidded eyes as he threw his head back and groaned almost silently as he came, and she was almost tempted to cancel the whole evening just so she could look at him like this. She almost felt disappointed when he pulled out and went to the bathroom to deal with the condom whilst she adjusted her outfit. Her clever man had taken her in such a way that her hair and make up wouldn't get ruined, and she loved him for the care he took.

"Shall I call a cab?" he asked

"Yeah just come here a sec," she giggled. 

"Why?" 

"You rubbed your eyes didn't you," Sihtric didn't reply but looked in the mirror to see his eyeliner had smudged across his temples.

"oh," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll fix you up," Eva reassured him, taking a make up wipe and carefully removing the excess. "There, good as new," she smiled planting a kiss on his lips. "And don't you want to change your, er, tights?"

"Nah, I'll keep these on," he grinned back at her. Eva raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word as they went downstairs to wait for the taxi. Sihtric wrapped an arm around her as they waited, and Eva happily snuggled into him.

"I have to admit babe, you look better in that than me," she giggled.

"Well it's a shame I don't plan on making this a regular occurrence," he scoffed. After a beat, Eva replied;

"But you didn't say never," 

"No,"

"I have to ask, why weren't you wearing underwear?" Eva murmured as they waited.

"And ruin this look with VPL? Please!" he replied, kissing her cheek. Eva burst into fits of laughter at her adorable, sexy skirt wearing man.


	4. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Finan/OC modern AU drabble

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rea groaned as her alarm went off. Stretching, she immediately had the sense that something was missing. OF course, Finan had been working away with Uhtred and apparently it had turned into an overnighter. She sighed; it didn't happen often but when it did she silently cursed Uhtred and his uncanny ability to persuade her and Finan that his ideas were great and everything would be fine. Which to be fair it was, but she still worried and missed her man. 

First things first; coffee. Rea pulled her dressing gown around herself and went into the kitchen. She refilled the kettle and switched it on; she preferred instant coffee as using a machine was far too complicated for her. Nothing beat a cup of instant Nescafe Gold in the morning. Whilst the kettle was boiling she had a look around in search of breakfast foods, in hope there was an exciting forgotten cereal in one of the cupboards. Striking gold with a packet of Frosties, she prepared a bowl and finished her coffee. The silence was soon interrupted with the jingle of keys and then the door being unlocked. She felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach; although they had lived together for a few months now it still thrilled her that Finan was coming home to her and their home.

She got another cup out and made another coffee in preparation.  
The smile was soon wiped off her face though when her man came in to the kitchen. His hair was messed up and he looked like he hadn't slept a wink and he had a black eye.

"Babe, what happened?" she asked, immediately getting to her feet and heading over to inspect his injury.

"I'm fine," he replied in his rich Irish accent, and even gave her a weak smile. "You should see the other guy," he grinned, pulling Rea closer to try and distract her from getting too upset at his injury.

"Well if that shiner is anything to go by you definitely gave him a run for his money," she squeezed him tighter. "Be careful though Finan, I always dread you coming back in these states. It will make me turn into a violent thug and take revenge on whoever marred your pretty face,"

"To save them from your wrath I'll be more careful next time." he chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Seriously though I'm fine, just tired. Hence the bastard got a hit in,"

"I love when you talk tough," she teased. "I made you coffee,"

"You're an actual angel," he sighed. Rea took a seat at the table and munched on her Frosties, Finan telling her in as little detail as possible about the events of the night before. She was relieved to hear that his injuries were acquired by some random drunk in a bar rather than part of his business with Uhtred which still didn't mean she approved.


	5. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Eva/Sihtric following on from the last drabble... I think I might have to separate these soon!

Following on from when Eva had caught Sihtric with his hand in his trousers, clearly having a solo good time, things had been strained between them to say the least. That same evening, Gisela and Uhtred had returned home before Eva could follow up on Sihtric’s last comment before he left her in the garden. She loved her sister and, begrudgingly, her boyfriend too much to cause a scene despite it being in her nature to do so.

“Oh hey Eva, hope you haven’t been waiting long. Also, FYI, Sihtric is staying with us so at least you weren’t on your own,” Gisela breezed, unpacking a shopping bag as she put the items away around the kitchen.

“I noticed,” Eva replied. “How long is he here for?”

“I’m not sure. He and Ealswith had another fall out so they’re spending some time apart. We said he could stay here whilst he decides what to do,”

“She’s the most awful housemate and I don’t like how she treats him,” Uhtred butted in. Gisela shot him a dark look. “What? She’s an attention seeking bitch who just fucks with his head all the time,” he shrugged, grabbing a beer from the fridge. Eva said nothing, but made a mental note of this information.

For the next hour, Gisela and Eva caught up and cooked whilst the men were elsewhere. 

“Give the guys a shout will you?” Gisela asked as she got the plates out. 

“Uhtred! Sihtric! Food!” she yelled from the kitchen doorway. Uhtred had just been in the lounge, but Sihtric was nowhere to be seen. “Sihtric?” she called up the stairs. No response. 

Sighing to herself, she headed up and knocked on his door. “Sihtric? Dinner’s ready,” she called, and turned to head back down and almost jumped out of her skin as the man himself suddenly appeared out of the bathroom. “Shit! Don’t do that!” she hissed, hand over her hammering heart.

“Did I scare you?” he smirked, though he had the grace to look slightly guilty.

“Yeah. I only came to let you know-”

“-food. I heard.” Without another word he headed downstairs, and Eva felt more and more awkward. She was the one who was meant to have the upper hand tonight, but he was ruining it! Everything suddenly felt weird. She still definitely fancied him though. She also wasn’t going to let him get away without continuing their conversation from earlier.

After they had finished, Eva cleared the plates and went outside for a smoke, though this time had one of her own cigarettes. Sihtric followed her cue and they were alone outside.

“Your sister is an excellent cook, I could get used to this,” he stated, rubbing his stomach. Eva noticed his t-shirt lifted everso slightly, showing off part of his toned stomach.

“Mmm,” she responded, feeling even more awkward and uncomfortable. This wasn’t like her, usually she would have been the first to make some teasing remark but she just couldn’t.

“You’re quiet,” he remarked, nudging her.

“Not really got much to say,”

“Oh? You did earlier,” he replied, turning to face her. She felt his gaze right to the core. Suddenly overcome with defiance,she stood straighter and returned his stare.

“At which point you gave a nonsensical answer and fucked off back into the house,” she retorted.

“I thought I was pretty clear?” he replied, looking serious. 

“Um, no?” Eva wasn’t sure what he had meant by his response to her earlier question, as to whether he thought of her when he touched himself. She couldn’t believe she’s actually had the balls to ask him, and here of all places.

“Eva, I said to be careful. Don’t fuck around with me like this,”

“Why do you assume I’m fucking around?”

“Because you do,”

“But what if I’m not?” she felt even more defiant now, how dare he make such assumptions! 

“Then as I said earlier,” he started taking a final drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out. “I would need more information or inspiration,”

“Ugh, what are you saying?” she whined, grabbing his arm to dissuade him from leaving again.

“What do you want from me?” he asked, closing the distance between them again.

“What you got?” she smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll show you,” he replied, placing a quick, chaste kiss to her lips and heading back towards the house. Oh hell no Eva thought, and grabbed him again, this time more forcefully and before she could talk herself out of it grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. Sihtric kissed her back immediately. So this is what sparks feel like she thought stupidly, losing herself in the moment, the feel of his tongue against hers and his body pressed close. Why had she waited her whole life to do this?! She was disappointed when he pulled away.

“Your sister and Uhtred will wonder where we are,” he reminded her. Fuck. Eva hoped her lips didn’t look too kiss swollen, and she felt dizzy walking back in behind Sihtric.

“Do you want a ride home?” he asked. “I’ve only had one beer, I’m good to drive,”

“I won’t say no,” Eva shrugged, trying not to give away anything to the others. “Thanks for dinner Gis, see you soon. Bye Uhtred,” she waved over her shoulder, Sihtric close behind. She felt his hand on the small of her back as they walked to his car. They got in, silent as Sihtric drove off towards her house.


End file.
